


With the City Below

by frek, sova



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Suits and Ties, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sova/pseuds/sova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so maybe it's a post case celebration. It's the first case Derek let Stiles take the lead on and he had won and Derek couldn't be more proud. (Suits inspired lawyer AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the City Below

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aevenien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aevenien/gifts).



> Fic by Frek, art by Sova.
> 
> Written for the incredible [Kasia](http://aeveenien.tumblr.com/) for her birthday. <3
> 
> Check out [the gorgeous artwork](http://geeky-sova.tumblr.com/post/84359404934/with-the-city-below-this-picture-goes-with) [Sova](http://geeky-sova.tumblr.com) has drawn for this on tumblr (also below in the fic).

Derek led Stiles through the office after they arrived back from the courthouse. The smiles seemingly plastered on both their faces spoke volumes about the case Stiles had tried just a few short hours before. It had been the first case Derek had let him take solo and he had come out on top. Stiles was ecstatic, riding the high of his first win, and Derek couldn't have been more proud of his protégé. They had stayed after court had been adjourned, discussing the details with their client before taking their leave and heading back to the office, intending to finish up the paperwork before calling it a weekend.

Despite the hour, being a Friday, the space was empty, everyone finished for the day, leaving Derek and Stiles to celebrate on their own. Stiles had seemed a little disappointed about it at first, Derek recognizing the telltale fall of his face as he looked around at the offices and desks empty and silent. Instead of letting it get to him, though, Derek simply clapped a hand on Stiles' shoulder and guided him back to his own office. "Come on," he said when Stiles looked up at him, "I owe you a drink."

They stepped into Derek's office together, the glass doors closing behind them. Derek dropped his briefcase on his desk before crossing over to the small cabinet in which he kept his alcohol. Stiles, instead, walked over to the display shelves Derek had on the opposite wall, a collection of autographed baseballs arranged neatly there. Derek pulled out the bourbon he usually saved for victories and two glasses, chancing a glance back at Stiles before pouring them a drink each. He shook his head as he turned back to the task, a small smile playing on his lips. "You know those baseballs aren't yours to play with," he reminded Stiles, knowing that it didn't take him thirty seconds with his back turned before Stiles started itching to touch.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," came Stiles' immediate reply, not quite covering the sound of a ball being replaced on its stand. 

Derek smirked, picking up their drinks and walking toward Stiles. "Then, tell me where the autograph on that ball is," he said, pointing with the hand that held Stiles' drink out to him.

Stiles was moving to take his drink, but did a double take back at the ball before he reached it, cheeks flushing pink as he realized he had been caught. He sheepishly reached out and adjusted the ball so the name faced prominently out and turned back to Derek, taking his drink. "I still maintain that I didn't play with it."

"I don't know how I should feel that you can't lie to me," Derek teased, turning from Stiles and walking toward the windows that ran along the back of his office, looking out over the city.

"Well I know how I feel," Stiles mumbled under his breath as he followed behind Derek.

They both stood at the window quietly for several long minutes, just looking out at the city below them, the sprawl of skyscrapers shining in the late afternoon sun. It was a sight that was more than familiar to Derek and one that he was loath to give up. He loved his view. Loved being able to do just this, to take in the city he had grown to love while relaxing with a drink in his hand.

It was only after that relaxation began to settle into Derek's bones that he chanced a glance over at Stiles, the other man standing incredibly close to him, their arms and shoulders merely a hair's breadth apart. Stiles caught Derek looking and sent him a wide, happy smile that he couldn't help but return. "So your first case," Derek said, bringing the glass tumbler to his lips, taking a sip of the bourbon, letting the drink linger on his tongue before swallowing it down.

"I can't thank you enough for giving this case to me," Stiles said, his voice relaying the excitement that his body always obviously showed. "For giving me a chance to show what I'm capable of. I had done a lot in school with this..."

Derek watched Stiles talk, explaining his knowledge of the case and what he had done, how the outcome had made him feel. But the more Stiles went on, the less Derek actually heard. He managed to nod and agree every so often, but his thoughts were elsewhere while his gaze took in the sight of Stiles beside him, happy and relaxed. He was everything Derek knew he wanted. And everything he knew better than to pursue.

But seeing Stiles up there today had proven to Derek just how far gone he was on Stiles. How even just the confidence he had exuded when talking to witnesses and to the court had made it difficult for Derek to sit comfortably in his well tailored suit. Who knew he had a thing for confidence?

"Derek?" Came Stiles voice, cutting into Derek's thoughts.

"Hm? Yeah, I agree," Derek said a little too quickly as he attempted to mask the surprise on his face while he tried to figure out where exactly he had lost the line of conversation.

"You do?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow. "You don't even know what I was just saying, do you?"

Derek opened his mouth to argue his point, but he had been found out. Stiles knew him better than he usually gave him credit for. He sighed and shook his head. "You caught me."

"I had just told you that our client wore a hat made of waffles to our first meeting, Derek," Stiles informed him, amusement clear in his features.

Derek sighed, shaking his head, "Uh, yeah, obviously she didn't... I'm sorry, Stiles... It's just that..."

"Just what?" Stiles said, eager in the way he cut in as soon as Derek's voice trailed off.

Derek shrugged, feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He was so far out of his element just then that he didn't even know how to begin to come back from it. He let out a soft breath, jamming his free hand into his pocket before murmuring, "It's just that you looked really good up there today." He hoped that Stiles didn't push the matter.

Stiles didn't. Not at first, anyway. He started laughing, nudging Derek in the arm with his elbow as he shook his head. "Nah," he said, shaking his head, voice unbelieving. "Are you serious?" When Derek didn't immediately claim it was a joke. "Really?" Surprise now.

Derek nodded, dropping his gaze from Stiles' because he couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes when he realized just what Derek was feeling. It was inappropriate and something Derek would have ever let himself feel before, let alone for another associate in his firm. But there was something about Stiles that he couldn't explain, some charm in their easy rapport that made Derek comfortable with him like nobody else.

When Derek finally glanced up at Stiles, he was staring back at him with such an open, happy expression that it just made Derek ache inside because he knew without a doubt that he had put it there. He had made him that happy. Derek smiled and nodded, glancing back out to the safety of the city because he couldn't bear to see that expression any longer and know that it meant nothing more than the friendship they shared. 

Stiles stopped him, though, by a tentative touch of his fingers to his bicep. Derek glanced down at the touch, looking at those familiar, long fingers offering a connection between them that hadn't really been established before. A whispered _thank you_ reached Derek's ears as the touch progressed to a palm pressed to his arm. There was something about it, though, the confidence and strength that Derek normally associated with Stiles was somehow lacking in those two words. Derek was faced with the realization that maybe Stiles did house some insecurities somewhere and that this was him letting Derek in on that secret, sharing something more with him than he shared with anyone else.

Derek couldn't help but look up into Stiles' face again at that, not just because of the realization, but because the hand on his bicep wasn't leaving. That, in fact, Stiles' fingertips were beginning to trail gently down his arm in a touch that made Derek itch to just lean into it, to experience _more_. And almost as soon as Derek wished for that, Stiles' fingers found their way over the backs of Derek's fingers until he was turning his hand and sliding their fingers together, giving a gentle squeeze as their palms met.

Derek watched Stiles with wide eyes, his own face as open as Stiles' was earlier, surprised and a little nervous as he met Stiles' gaze. Stiles stared back at him, emotions playing on the surface that Derek would have never thought he'd see directed at him and it was all he could do to keep his head and not do something stupid.

Stupid like taking their joined hands and bringing them up to his lips, where Derek brushed a careful kiss over Stiles' knuckles. As he lowered their hands, his heart pounding in his chest, Stiles slipped his hand free of Derek's and for a moment Derek thought that Stiles was going to leave and he had messed up, that he had been wrong. But then, Stiles hand moved toward him, his warm palm cupping his jaw, fingernails scratching gently along his skin, making Derek's eyes flutter shut for just a moment before he regained his composure.

When he opened his eyes, Stiles was still staring back at him. His gaze was dark and his cheeks were flushed, his plush lips parted and inviting in a way Derek felt incapable of resisting. And it seemed to be his lucky day, because he didn't have to. Stiles was leaning in now, guiding Derek toward him with the hand on his jaw. 

And then their lips were meeting and Derek was overwhelmed with the way Stiles' mouth felt on his own. His lips were as soft as Derek imagined they'd be, but the part that really hit him was just how perfectly Stiles' lips fit against his own, pressing and molding to his mouth like they were meant to fit together as he deepened the kiss. 

It was all Derek could do not to drop his drink and wrap his arms around Stiles, dragging him in closer in his desperation. Instead, he just slid his free arm around Stiles' waist, fingers curling into the material of Stiles' jacket. He knew he was wrinkling the fabric, but he couldn't care. Not when Stiles' tongue was brushing along his bottom lip and the small, desperate sounds filling the room were Stiles' voice. 

It was so much more than Derek could have imagined it'd be. And he didn't know what to do other than keep going, because Derek knew if he stopped to think about it, he'd panic and ruin the moment. And that was the last thing he wanted to happen. So Derek parted his lips for Stiles, feeling his tongue press into his mouth, his own tongue teasing against Stiles', sending a shiver along his spine. His voice joined Stiles' until the room was just the wet sounds of their lips sliding together and the soft little gasps and moans they couldn't hold back. 

Soon enough, though, the kisses they were sharing were shorter, the sounds lower, until it was just the two of them holding on to each other, foreheads resting together as they caught their breath. Stiles smiled softly, his fingers brushing along Derek's jaw with a familiarity that made his chest feel tight.

"So," Stiles started when they parted, a smirk playing on his lips as he slid his hand down over Derek's chest, long fingers wrapping around his tie and giving it a slight tug. "Your place or mine?"

The laugh Stiles was met with was sudden and happy. Derek shook his head, amusement clear on his face as he leaned in, bumping his nose against Stiles' before leaving a soft kiss on Stiles' lips. He pulled away just far enough to speak, lips brushing over Stiles' as he did, "Mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find us on tumblr! [@frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) and [@geeky-sova](http://geeky-sova.tumblr.com)


End file.
